This invention relates generally to waterproofing compositions and, more particularly, to an improved silicone rubber coating composition characterized by a relatively low percentage of volatile organic chemicals.
Silicone rubbers are known as useful in various types of protective coating compositions. Typical compositions of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,751,314; 2,934,464; 2,979,420; 4,144,216; and 4,105,617.
Prior art formulations incorporating silicone rubbers are known to be expensive to manufacture and are characterized by a high percentage of volatile organic chemicals to which there is presently considerable environmental objection. The present invention overcomes the limitations of many of the prior art formulations by providing a composition which is economical to manufacture and has a relatively low volatile organic content.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a silicone based water composition which is highly penetrable, has long residual life, is economical to manufacture and produces little environmental pollution upon use.
An object of this invention is also to provide a silicone waterproofing composition which meets the object set forth above and is not subject to sunlight degradation, particularly by ultra-violet rays.
Still another one of the objects of my invention is to provide a silicone rubber based waterproofing composition which is economical to manufacture, has a low volatile organic chemical content and can be safely applied by operators without the need for special equipment.
An aim of this invention is to provide a silicone waterproofing composition meeting by objectives set forth previously which can be used on masonry, wood and asphalt substrates.
Another object of this invention is to provide a silicone rubber base waterproofing composition meeting the objects set forth above which, after curing, exhibits very low combustibility and thus may be safely applied to wood and other combustible materials utilized in building construction without presenting a fire hazard.